


Amazing Grace

by pastandfuturequeen



Series: SW Finn Week 2017 [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Angel Finn, Angel Wings, Day 6: Supernatural AU, Finn Week 2017, Gen, Okay you know Finn is great with kids this is fact at this point, swfinnweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 06:19:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11594676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastandfuturequeen/pseuds/pastandfuturequeen
Summary: Finn saves a boy's life, saves his book, and manages to look flawless while doing so. It's all in a day's work for a Guardian Angel.Finn Week 2017: Day 6 - Supernatural AU





	Amazing Grace

Rain beat down heavily upon the city, bouncing off of concrete and hushing the usual sounds of traffic and the hum of city life. A young boy walked down the street, his head bowed and arms wrapped carefully around the thick book to protect it from the downpour. The librarian had given him the book with a kind smile, and he had promised to care for it as well as he had the other books he had borrowed. The fact that he was only eleven and not quite old enough to own a library card yet was only a small detail.

The rain fell harder, and the boy walked faster, pulling the book closer to his chest as he went. Dimly, he wished he had left the library earlier, before the downpour had begun. He ducked and wove between the people on the sidewalk, catching only a few moments reprieve under their umbrellas before the rain fell upon him again, each drop heavier than the last. The boy dashed down the street, his sneakers splashing in the puddles and his backpack bouncing behind him.

There was a crosswalk just at the end of the block, the light counting down from 10. The boy dashed forward, sure that he would be able to cross it in time. His heart beat loud and his breath came harshly, eyes trained to make sure he would get there in time. He was almost home. The boy stepped out into the crosswalk -

-And was pulled back a moment later, his arm twisting uncomfortably as he stumbled back several feet. A taxi zoomed past where he had just stood, running past the red light and crashing violently against an oncoming car. The two sped out of control and landed in the middle of the intersection, cars honking deafeningly loud. The boy gasped, staring at the scene with silent horror. Just a moment more, and he could’ve been stuck between the two cars. The thought terrified him. 

“You need to look both ways before crossing the street,” a voice said from behind him. The boy whirled around, staring at the source. A man stood a couple of steps back, looking on at the scene with a sad expression. 

The boy’s eyes narrowed at the man, a simple mixture of curiosity and surprise winning over his common sense at that moment. “How’d you know that taxi was gonna hit me?”

The man turned to him. “I pay attention,” he said simply. He took a step forward, leaning his umbrella over to protect them both from the rain. “You should, too. Isn’t that your book on the ground?”

The boy gasped as he remembered his empty hands, looking around wildly until at last he spotted the book. It lay open in the middle of a puddle, discarded in shock at having been pulled away from the accident. He rushed forward to grab the book, praying that it wasn’t as bad as it seemed. Yet as he picked it up, he didn’t fail to notice the soggy pages already soaked through with dirt and water. The boy let out a loud sigh, his spirits drooping as he remembered the promise he had made to the librarian. There was no way he would be able to borrow another book again.

Rain stopped falling atop his head, and the boy looked up to see the man again, noticing for the first time the way the man’s dark brown skin contrasted with the blinding white of his outfit. The boy frowned at himself. Who wore a completely white outfit in the middle of the rain? The man crouched down beside the boy until they were eye level, his hand raised to make sure the umbrella protected them from getting even more soaked. He looked at the boy, his expression kind. “Can I look at your book?”

The boy nodded dimly, figuring there was nothing else the man could do that could ruin it further. The man placed a hand on the soggy pages for a moment. When he took his hand away, the pages were dry. The boy stared down at the book and blinked several times, unable to believe it. He closed the book and ran his fingers reverently down the spine, the worn cover looking as though it was brand new. He looked up at the man again, his eyes wide. “What did you do?” the boy asked.

“I fixed it,” he said simply. He paused. “What’s your name little man?”

“Jamal,” the boy said, still starstruck. “What’s yours?”

The man smiled at him, his whole face lighting up like the light of a thousand stars. “My name’s Finn.”

Jamal’s face split into a grin to match Finn’s, his fingers running across the pages in excitement. “That’s so cool, how’d you do that!”

Finn shrugged, though his expression said that he knew more than he was willing to tell. “I gotta go now,” he said reluctantly. “And you gotta get home too. Be more careful, will you Jamal?”

The boy nodded, though he was reluctant to see Finn go. Finn stood up, handing the umbrella to the boy with a smile. Jamal was about to protest as Finn stepped out into the rain, but it was as though the man was completely unaffected, his clothes appearing as dry as they were only a couple of seconds ago. In the next moment, Finn turned, and two wings unfurled from his back, each one larger and more powerful than that of any bird Jamal had ever seen. They shone bright against the dull grey of the city backdrop, lit as though from an internal and unnatural glow. They moved once, twice, stretching after having been hidden. With a flap of the powerful wings, Finn was in the air, looking as free and happy as a man could be.

Finn glanced back at him and waved. Jamal waved back, his mouth open in shock. 

In the next moment Finn was gone, springing up towards the sky and out of sight. Jamal finally travelled the rest of the day home in a daze, feeling as warm as hot cocoa and twice as happy.

“Hey Jamal,” his mom greeted him, her head wrapped in a colorful scarf. “Were you able to stay out of the rain?”

The boy beamed at her, his face alight. “Mom, I saw an angel!”

**Author's Note:**

> My personal headcannon is that Finn is great with kids. If you think Good, Kind, Don't Leave Anybody Behind Finn _wouldn't_ try and teach the other little trooper cadets so they wouldn't be reprimanded or risk punishment at the hands of the FO you're dead wrong. So we need Finn with kids. Finn teaching kids. Finn being hugged by kids. Kids wanting to be mentored by Finn. Kids who think Finn is a badass and whisper tales of his greatness and develop little kid crushes on him and give him space flowers or space art projects. Just. Finn with kids, man.
> 
> This is my submission for SW Finn Week 2017 - Day 6: Supernatural AU
> 
> As always, thanks for reading, and feel free to leave kudos, comments, and criticism below!


End file.
